Final Fantasy VII: A different story
by articuno13
Summary: my response to Lady YAshodoa's fem Cloud challenge. Cloud and a wutaian girl Elina enter the acadamy for soldiers. chaos ensues when no-one me included can figure out who and what they are. part 1 in Gods and goddeses a war's tale. nothing beta-ed
1. prologue

Final Fantasy VII: A Different Story

**Prologue**

Childhood friendship and disasters

Beta-ed by: Duo-chan-the-mpreg-fan, Thanks D-Chan!!

"Let me tell you my daughter, about our mother Gaea and our father Uranus. Let me tell you the legend of Dawn and Diappa, or Holy and Meteor. Let me tell you about Dawn's sister, whose name only the summons remember. Let me tell you about the Varuna, true daughters of Gaea, mother to us all, to whom Dawn and her twin belong. Let me tell you about the Cetra, let me tell you about the world and the King of Kings and Queen of Queens, so you may do your part and fight well and hard and honour full!" a Wutaian woman spoke to her daughter who would soon flee to join the Shinra army to aid the king and queen.

"Woman are you filling her head with nonsense again! We need her here to marry the son of the counsellor and keep the Kisaragi brat in line!" a man spoke after he had entered the room. "Daughter," he then spoke turning to the young girl "Lord Godo sends for you."

"Yes father, I will go at once father." The girl said before bowing.

"See that you do!" the man snarled before walking away.

'Why is he always so mean to me?' the girl wondered while bowing again.

The woman helped the young girl into her haori before softly saying, "Make haste Elina, your friend Yuffie is probably in trouble, Hayaku!" before shooing her out. Elina quickly walked through the halls of her home past the red furniture and into the courtyard where a stablehand was waiting. The stablehand helped Elina get on her chocobo and with a nod of gratitude she sped off towards the Kisaragi home.

"Hurry Stardust, hurry." She called to the mighty white bird after a few moments and the bird, hearing her distress, ran as fast as it could. She quickly steered the bird out of their gates and through the dusty streets of Wutai towards the Kisaragi home.

Arriving at the gates, she slowed Stardust down before halting before the waiting Lord Godo who helped her off the massive bird with a small smile.

"Still riding this particular bird I see Elina? Even though she's grown too big for you?" came Lord Godo's welcome.

"She's not too big! I'm fifteen now, mother said I could ride her again when I turned fifteen."

Lord Godo had to laugh at her attempt at defending herself..

"Ah but you..." he started before he was interrupted by a loud rumble from the mountains. "Yuffie!" he exclaimed worriedly.

"Was she in the mountains sir?" Elina asked, her voice was now respectful as the guards were coming outside. He could only nod prompting her to try and clamber back up Stardust.

'He could at least look as if he's worried about her! It's like the only thing he cares about is the bloody MOUNTAIN!' she thought to herself. A guard had to step in and assist though. She was indeed a bit too short to get on the massive bird. "I'll go and find her my Lord! Go Stardust, run as you've never ran before!" Elina said as she raced from his sight.

She raced through the town with no thought other than her friend, scattering people who came outside to see what had happened. No one was angry though, for the whole town knew of her duty as Yuffie's friend and minder and also of the duo's love of the mountains. The fifteen minute ride to the mountains was pure hell for Elina, she and Yuffie had been best friends since she was six and the thought of her being hurt was terrifying especially since she had no healing materia, only a single useless summon materia. When she finally reached the winding path up the mountains she slowed Stardust only enough so the bird wouldn't get hurt. Soon they reached the first of many caves and when she saw Yuffie's pack was lying next to the entrance, Elina grew a bit hopeful.

"Yuffie? Are you in there? YUFFIE!" she called in.

"Yeah! I'm in here! Elina?" was called back slightly muffled.

"Of course who else would like ride devils possessed for you?"

Cough "Yeah, who would? Could you help me out here? My leg's stuck."

Elina rolled her eyes very unlady like before muttering "Of course!" Then steering Stardust in she continued until she saw a wall of rocks and a pinned down Yuffie.

"What did you do this time?" Elina asked while dismounting with some effort, Lord Godo had been right, she WAS too small and puny to be able to get up and off properly, but she was strong, very strong.

"I don't know, the ceiling just collapsed." The nine-year old whined.

Elina just started to roll the few smaller rocks off of the girls legs before rolling the bigger ones away, all the while talking with her. It took her a good hour and ten minutes to get the girl free and when she did she was shocked to see the right leg one bloody and torn mass. "Yuf, how do your legs feel?" she asked in a shaky voice of the pre-teen.

"One feels like it's asleep and the other like it's waking up, ya know the feeling of thousands of needles prickling whenever you move even the tiniest bit?"

Elina nodded before taking her waist tie off and wrapping it tightly around the girls leg, all the while thanking the gods that she was allowed to wear jeans with a black turtleneck sweater as long as she wore an outer kimono over it. Then she picked Yuffie up and carried her to Stardust.

"Please Stardust I know you hate to but could you please kneel? This one time?" the chocobo looked at her as if it was debating before it gave a loud "Waark!" and kneeled so the two girls could get up. Then it gave a "Wark! Warrrk!" before sprinting of in a cloud of dust that blocked the light from the late afternoon sun, as they headed back to the Kisaragi residence.

When the long ride there was over Yuffie was shaking with cold and blood loss and Elina was having a rough time keeping her on the Chocobo. 'Come on! Hang in there! We're almost there, please Yuffie.' Elina thought with tears glistering at the corners of her eyes. The people in town were still waiting and when they saw the now slowly walking chocobo with the two dusty and exhausted girls combined with the blood dripping down and tainting the white birds magnificent coat another two Chocobos were taken out of the stable and two villagers took a girl each, before speeding off to the Kisaragi home while some others villagers either went to take care of Stardust, get the doctor or warn Elina's family.

*flashback*

Both the people and the chocobo's of Wutai immensely liked Yuffie and Elina, they were nice, exuberant and playful but not in a harmful way and in Elina's case beautiful. Elina was a 5 foot 3, silver haired, silver eyed, slim but curved at the right places 15 year old and she was smart, she had finished her schooling at age 12. But all the boys ever saw was her dreamily figure and her good manners, and if you think that every single boy had at least once seen her without the outer kimono and her hair pinned up, you would understand that every family in Wutai had been fighting over which son would marry her. After all her jeans and turtleneck weren't what you'd call 'loose' in fact they were so formfitting that you could see every single muscle roll as she moved.

And Yuffie? Well no one wanted Yuffie in their family, not even her own father. The only reason he was concerned was because she was his only child and needed to bear a child so the family wouldn't die out. She was always wearing a pair of white shorts, a black tank top, black sneakers and white stockings, one going to just below knee and one going to mid upper leg. So in short, they are polar opposites and best friends, even though it started as Elina being hired to baby-sit Yuffie, because Yuffie's mom died.

Elina was still paid, but not in Gil, oh no she had asked for fighting lessons as her pay at first but she had completed those when she was 10 and now she got paid in either a month feed for Stardust or in books about all kinds of things or in a new obi, every Saturday she had to tell what she wanted for that weeks pay and Godo would send someone to get it for her. Yuffie didn't mind much that Elina got so much attention because she knew that Elina shared with her. Especially the fighting lessons, which where fun for the young girl. Lin, as Yuffie called her, would teach her every trick she knew and Yuffie would practice and practice until she had it right.

*end flashback*

The two villagers and the girls reached the palace in the time it took Yuffie to remember that and a guard took each girl before rushing them inside so the servant girls and women could clean them up before the doctor came. Elina was quickly bathed and although she tried to help in the washing, she was just too tired to be of much help, Yuffie on the other hand was completely out of it and was shivering.

When one of the maids tried to start dressing Elina in a real obi, she refused and said she would wear a bathrobe until her clothing was clean. The maid went of in a frenzy to find one while another maid braided and pinned her hair in the customary way of Elina in which she wore it. Her hair was always in three braids with beads scattered in them with a larger gold one at the bottom of each and they were twisted so that there was a coil of the three braids at the top back of her head from which they went down until lower back. Her hair was not simple to maintain, Yuffie's was with her ear length crop. (think Shiva's hair the final fantasy 10 version.)

Then the maid returned with a chamber robe. Elina was then assisted into the guestroom where Yuffie was all ready lying on the bed also in a fresh set of clothes and a new tightly wrapped bandage just as she was lowering herself into a chair the doctor came in.

The doctor made to check her first but she said "No Yuffie first, I'm just tired."

And so several hours of tense work began. Elina knew nothing of that though. She had fallen into a deep and restful sleep when the doctor was still examining the leg. When she woke up she was in a different guestroom. She got up and dressed in her clothes before doing her hair in her normal style.

Before she could move out of the room, a servant came in and asked her to go to the study.

She went as she was asked to and followed the confusing hallways to Lord Godo's study. There she found Lord Godo filling out some kind of form.

"Ah Elina come in. Sit down."

She bowed before taking the offered pillow. "Lord Godo." Was all she said.

The two talked for hours and at the end of it, Elina was crying. She refused to tell what was said that day until the day she died.


	2. Chapter 1 The Academy For SOLDIER

Final Fantasy VII: A different story

Chapter one: The academy for Soldier

By: artic_uno_13

Beta-ed by: Duo-chan-the-mpreg-fan

A few weeks later Elina was on a ship going to Junon Harbor where she would join the other recruits for Shinra military. How they would go from there she didn't know but she had the faint idea it would be by airship because of the mountains. Her mother had managed to get a scholarship for her, the only downside is that she had to be disguised as a boy. So now she had her chest bandaged underneath her usual black turtleneck. Her hair had been woven carefully into a fighter's bun because she had refused to cut it. ( a fighters bun is a braided version of a topknot, imagine the hair being braided and then being bound up like a topknot.)

When she arrived at Junon harbor her suspicions were proven correctly as they docked and she spotted an airship not far from the dock in front of which several soldiers were waiting to guide them on board.

They flew over the mountains at a breakneck speed with Ling being nauseous all the way.

When not even two hours later they landed just outside the academy they were rushed inside and told to join the ranks that were waiting for the welcoming speech by General Sephiroth and Lieutenant Donovan.

She ended up next to a chocobo blond.... 'what is 'he'? he looks like a him but the movement is that of a her... ah well I'll find out someday. If it's indeed a she, she will be caught eventually. She doesn't move boyish enough. I on the other hand will be long gone before they find out, hopefully.' Then she decided to softly chat since the General wasn't there yet.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Cloud Strife, yours?"

"Chang Ling mind Chang is my family name."

"Oh so you're from Wutai?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Nibelheim but I was born in Midgar."

"Oh, what are you joining?"

"The academy, Mako sciences."

"Oh so am I on both accounts." Ling whispered excitedly.

"Really? What do you think of..." Cloud whispered before the two started a long technical conversation about Mako sciences, they almost missed the signal for silence.

They were roughly jerked from their conversation when the soldier behind Ling decided he had enough and punched her roughly in the small of her back causing her to fly forward and topple forward into the hard ground, right when General Sephiroth had taken up the stage to begin his (in)famous speech.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow while two third class lieutenants bore down on the disturbance.

One gave Ling a hand up from the ground and asked if he was okay to which the in the complete silence loud answer was "yes, but I would like to challenge this ass-hole to a duel."

On the platform Sephiroth gave a smirk to Zack and said "Approved on stage cadets!"

Before stepping back.

Ling looked over and saw the lieutenant bear down on General Sephiroth in furious whispers to which his only response was, "I'd rather have them fight it out here than in the library or mess hall. Don't you agree?"

Ling just shook her head in amusement before getting her diamond knuckles out of her bag and slipping them on. She jumped up on the platform and walked over to one end of the platform and started to warm up while the other soldier was still trying to get out of it.

After almost ten minutes of arguing the soldier got on the stage with a borrowed long sword and got into stance while Ling did the same and smirked.

'Oh yeah this is going to be fun! The loser didn't even stretch!'

Then when Lt. Donovan asked if they were ready her sharp and seemingly practiced "Hai!" stood in sharp contrast to his stuttered "Y-y-yes s-s-sir."

Then a few seconds later they were running to each other and when he swung his sword at her she merely flipped over it before punching him in the face mid-fault and landing on her hands behind him.

She smirked and said "Three... two... what?! He's down all ready?" she tssked in disappointment before pushing off and flipping up right before landing a few feet away.

She began to cool off while the two lieutenants from earlier busied themselves with getting the cadet back on his feet.

"What do you think?" Sephiroth asked Zack quietly.

"He's good, could be first class material. Depends on how much he improves while here. I would say that with some protocol training he could be third class already if not more. It shows a lot that he warmed up before the 'fight' and is warming down after. Of course it all depends on how much he all ready knows about the different types of weapons."

"I agree, we should keep an eye on that one if he's here for the military."

"You! What's your name, and were are you from!" He then called over when Ling was on his feet again.

"Chang Ling sir from Wutai." Ling responded while getting her gloves off and walking over to the lieutenants.

"You might want to try a revive, my gloves have an auto spell on them."

Then he was dismissed.

They were welcomed, told the basic rules and told to go check in.

They were send to a soldier who asked for their papers and gave them an envelope and paper slip instead.

The envelope contained their codes and room numbers while the slip was so they could pick up their books.

Then they were send past a line-up were they received a duffel bag, two sets of uniform, one pair of boots, their blanket and pillow and their personal hygiene bag which held a toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, shampoo and conditioner along with a bar of soap.

Then they were told to go drop their stuff in their dorms and report to the library for their book bags, books and class schedules.

Cloud ended up in Building C, floor 3, room 8 and when Ling opened his letter with his set of codes and room number he read it and then looked up at Cloud's eager face.

"Well?" Cloud asked impatiently.

"What building were you again? C right and room 308?" Ling just asked.

Cloud nodded and when the only response was the slight widening off eyes, he got impatient and took the letter and read for himself.

'Building C, floor 3, room 8!!'

"We're in the same room!"

"Uhuh, apparently." Was all Ling could mutter, she was still a little dazed about that little fact.

Cloud just shook his head before dragging her with him to find building C.

Both had a bundle of clothes and their own duffle bags. It took Ling a full five minutes to shake herself out of her stupor and only then because she tripped. She shook herself loose and started to walk next to Cloud.

"Well that's a coincidence wouldn't you say?" she simply said before the two entered the C building.

"Yeah it is, isn't it? Just as if someone wanted us to meet." Cloud commented.

'You don't even realize the truth in that statement do you?' Ling wondered while looking at the other man. Ling shook it off and stuffed the clothes into the duffle.

They went up to the third floor before finding room eight and dropping their stuff on their beds.

It was pretty large if square room, with a door on the back wall that led to the bathroom.

On the same wall was a bunk bed with a trunk at the foot end that was open and split in two with a divider in the middle.

Then the wall on the right had two desks with a chair each and a lamp for the two academy cadets. It was always two soldiers and two scientists in a room. So Ling claimed the right one and Cloud claimed the left one.

Then the left wall had another bunk bed and trunk, this trunk was closed, and the beds all ready made though the owners weren't there.

Then next to the bed was a hook Ling identified as a broadsword holder.

There weren't many posters yet but the few that were there were stuck to the wall with bits of blue and pink gum.

"YUCK!" they both said at the same time.

They had to grin at that and Cloud started to put his clothes in his side of the trunk while Ling made her bed and when they were done they switched so that Cloud was now doing his bed and Ling was putting her clothes away.

Then it was off to the library for their books and schedule.

Once there they were asked only four questions

their name

their paper slip

their course

their year

After they had answered those they had their books and schedule along with the bag and a few pencils and ball pens and send back to their dorms.

When Ling asked if she could do some research she was told that she had to go to the academics library because this was the one for the higher ups and that only during check in they were allowed there unless they had special permission.

After getting directions to the proper library, they went out and parted ways.

Ling to the library, cloud to the dorm.

She spent several hours in the library searching for more information about summons, she wanted to know who it was that she held hidden in the small crystalline Mako.

Meanwhile in the dorms.

Stepping in he noticed that their roommates were back.

Both of them were bigger than him and Ling and the older of the two looked to be about five years older.

"Hee-ey! Reno this guy also has the hair!" The first turned around to face him and flashed a smile showing perfectly white even teeth.

Cloud tried to smooth his gravity defying bangs down but failed.

"Welcome" Reno greeted "This is Zack, the oaf forgot to introduce himself again." The second one said, he had red hair pulled back into a tail at the nape of his neck, tanned skin and dark blue eyes.

Zack also had tanned skin and he had black hair sticking all over the place and had violet eyes with a Mako glow, you could see thick ropes of muscle going over his arms, whereas Reno looked strong but not overly so like Zack.

Reno gave Cloud a friendly slap on the back propelling him into the room.

"So you are one of our other roommates."

"Yes I am. I'm Cloud Strife by the way." Cloud said before putting his book bag on his desk and emptying it.

"Ling should be here soon, said he wanted to research something."

"Ling? Whose Ling?" Zack asked while sitting down on Reno's bunk, pretending to have forgotten already, Reno sitting down next to him.

Cloud finished placing his books neatly and placed his bag next to the desk before sitting down.

"Ling is our other roommate, he said he wanted to go to the library first." Cloud said before refusing to say anything further over Ling.

Eventually the conversation went to what each one of them was signed in on and where they came from.

"Well I'm Zack Donovan and I came from Gongaga two years ago to join the military and now I'm class two soldier, field lieutenant, residential supervisor of this entire floor and a lotta other things, I also teach two classes, the basic training and martial arts classes, any questions come see me and I want no "yes sir" or "Lieutenant Donovan" ya hear! Zack'll do."

"All right Zack." Cloud said. Before turning to listen to Reno.

"I'm a class one corporal in class three soldier, but once I'm in class two I'm transferring to the Turks, they get better pay and better jobs. And you?"

"Were both here for the academy, Mako sciences. I come from Nibelheim and he came from Wutai."

Just then someone got thrown in from the hallway.

"Filthy Wutaian scum, why don't you go back to your precious Lord Godo!" was called from outside before some fourth class soldier entered and hauled the guy on the floor up.

Cloud got up and silently walked over to Zack before whispering to him "The guy in the chokehold is Ling." Before going back to his own bunk.

Ling meanwhile was trying to pry the offending fingers from her throat, it didn't work so she gave a sharp kick to he guys collarbone. The guy released her and she dropped heavily to the ground gasping for breath.

Before the guy could grab her again however Zack stepped in between the two. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked icily.

"Sir! He's Wutaian Sir!" the guy said while saluting as if that explained everything.

"I can see that! Why were you strangling him?" Zack demanded. The cadet stayed silent and Zack hauled him up close by the hem of his shirt and asked "You gonna talk to me or do I have to take you to General Sephiroth?" He remained silent and Zack bit out "Fine by me! Reno help Ling up and follow me!"

Reno did as he was told and hoisted Ling up who had angry red marks all over her throat.

One of her arms he swung over his shoulder and he grabbed her wrist and his other arm was swung around her waist before he quickly followed Zack who still had the offending soldier by the collar.

The trek towards Sephiroth's office proceeded swiftly and almost silent, the only sound heard being the wheezing of Ling trying to get enough air. Zack knocked on the door and they were bided to enter. Sephiroth was an imposing man with cold grey eyes and long flowing silver hair. Add to that the black leathers and 6 foot long Masamune and you had a scary man.

"What's this all about, Zack?" Sephiroth asked curiously after looking the group over.

Zack told him what he and Reno had seen and then the soldier was told to give his reasons.

Sephiroth gave each speaker his undivided attention.

Then he said "Chang was it? What happened?" before looking over at the now sitting Ling.

Ling tried to tell him but he couldn't get any words out he was too busy with trying to breath.

Sephiroth noticed the slight blueness to her face and tossed Reno a materia and told him to use it on him. A few minutes later Ling could breath again.

"Thanks, Well sir I was on my way to my dorm from the library and I'll honestly admit I was stuck with my nose in a book and so didn't notice him and bumped against him, I tried to apologize for it, but he started cursing and yelling at me that I should get my filthy behind back to Wutai and that I was dirtying the academy by simply being here. When I tried to say sorry again and move, he grabbed me and started strangling me. I got away a few times and ran back towards the dorm each time, but he always caught me again. Then he threw me into the room and the next thing I know I was coming here." Ling told Sephiroth.

"And where is this book now Cadet?" Sephiroth questioned.

Ling mumbled something but the General heard anyway. He just arched an eyebrow before telling Ling to have his throat checked in the infirmary and Reno to go with him before both had to go get the book and return to their dorm. Reno saluted and Ling did a rather good imitation before both boys left.

"So where did the book go?" Reno asked once they were outside.

"The Turks training hall... It kinda landed on someone." Ling said with a wince.

"Let's retrieve it first then shall we? It's on our way to the infirmary anyway." Reno said with a small chuckle.

Ling just groaned 'I really don't want to go in there! It's all guys...' She followed Reno in anyways only to discover that the guy who got hit with her book was also Wutaian, only he was from southern while she was from northern. "Tseng" she mumbled when she saw his face.

"What was that?" Reno asked but she only continued to look at Tseng who was looking her over in curiosity. Reno just rolled his eyes before pushing her forward.

Glaring at Reno she stumbled forward.

"Ah! Northern Wutai right?" Tseng asked seeing the blue flower she made so carefully on her forehead each morning. He himself had a red dot, signifying the sun.

"H...Hai!" Ling said while making the traditional bow, showing her respect to her elder.

Tseng furrowed his brow in confusion seeing it was not the men bow 'he' was doing but he shrugged it off. "Now I assume you two came in here for a reason?" he asked them instead.

"Erm yeah you see... a soldier fourth class threw my book in and we came to retrieve it." Ling said.

"Ah, the older ones picking on the newcomers again. Here, I'll be seeing you at Kenija class I guess. That is if you sign up for it." Tseng said while handing over the offending book.

"There's a Kenija class??" Ling asked eyes wide book in one hand.

"Yes, I only accept a select few in it though, why interested?" Tseng said absentmindedly.

"Yeah!" Ling answered with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Hmm well if you like and have the time I could have you tested right now, see if you're good enough to get in." Tseng offered.

Ling's only answer was her placing the book and her jacket next to the door on a bench and getting a pair of gloves out of her pockets. She slid them on before walking up onto a mat and starting to warm up. Tseng nodded in approval before calling a blond shorthaired girl named Elena over. When both were done warming up the battle began.

Elena started with a swing at Ling's face but she grabbed the girls wrist and twisted it so that Elena was rolling in the air then Ling gave a swift punch to her back hitting the nerves there making her legs useless gaining instant victory.

Reno gave a whistle in appreciation of the fast but efficient on Lings part anyway fight. Ling meanwhile was unlocking Elena's back before giving the girl a hand up. Tseng however wasn't pleased.

"Let me guess Godo taught you that." He said with an unhappy expression.

"Unfortunately, yes, if she hadn't went for my face I could have won more honor full." Ling said while shrugging into her jacket.

"Oh? So you do know proper fighting then? Another round, Elena, don't go for the face first." Tseng ordered. Elena and Ling went another four battles in the end Ling winning two of them. "Hmm you're good enough but you could use some polishing." Tseng commented before writing her down on the list or the Kenija class, then the two were sent off.

As promised, Ling and Reno stopped by the infirmary where Ling received another round of Heal magic and was told to rest the next day.


	3. Chapter 2 Basic Lessons

Final Fantasy VII A different story

Chapter two: basic lessons

By: Artic_uno_13

Beta-ed by: duo-chan-the-mpreg-fan

The next day Ling got up to go do some training but she tripped over Clouds boots, instantly waking the entire dorm.

"Whazs the big idea?" came slurred from the other side of the room.

"Ehh? Training?" Ling sheepishly offered.

"Huh! Oh no you don't!" Reno immediately said instantly awake.

"Remember what the doc said? Rest!" he then almost barked.

"Can't. I need to pick up some books I ordered today." Ling said while scrambling up.

Then before any of them could reply she was out of the door.

"But we all ready have our ordered books!" Cloud called after her.

Ling however was long gone.

BANNER

Two weeks passed with introduction lessons and basic material, before the tests started to get an idea of how good they were.

A few days later after the initial tests in both the basic training required for everyone and in the academy courses Sephiroth and Zack were discussing Ling's results.

"I think he's more than he pretends to be, he got 98 out of the 100 points in the weapons training and the only reason he missed those two points is because the Nibelheim gang sabotaged him. Not to mention he got the trick question about the materia right. No one's ever answered that question before." Zack said

"That's because almost no one knows the first users of materia were the Varuna nor do most people know that if you combine heal and restore you can heal everything but death." Sephiroth replied "But you're right, this guy is too good to be true, at least if he never had any training before, his father trained him well."

"Yes but you know what's odd? Both he and the other kid Cloud are so lithe yet so strong, and now Ling has taken up defending Cloud from the Nibelheimers along with training him. Not to mention both are extremely frustrated with the lack of challenge in the Mako sciences! Especially since most teachers won't allow them to progress faster."

"Hmm. That is fixable, I'll arrange it with their teachers and I want you to watch during those training sessions without them noticing." Sephiroth said before dismissing Zack.

BANNER

That afternoon found Ling lounging amongst the branches of a tree with Cloud at the base chatting.

"Do you miss your home?" Cloud asked.

"No, I only miss my charge. But my home? No not at all I'm glad to be out of there actually."

"Yeah me too."

"Why don't you miss it?" Ling asked Cloud.

"A girl got hurt in the mountains and they blamed me for it. You?"

"My dad didn't want a boy, he wanted a girl. Always beat me to pulp. Learned to fight before I even turned six because of it." Ling answered sadly, indirectly explaining why she shied everyone's touch.

Then before Cloud could reply the bell rang causing Ling to drop down from the tree and help gather Clouds stuff before they took off at a jog towards their Mako manufacting lesson.

Neither of them had noticed Zack in the shadows together with Sephiroth.

Ling and Cloud sat down halfway down the first isle from the door with Ling at the wall side resting with her back against the wall.

"Cadets Strife, Chang. Front and center please!" their teacher called and when they stood in front of the teachers desk they were each handed a folder that was about 6 inches thick.

"Those are your assignments for the rest of the four years you will have my class, as soon as you finish one I expect you to drop it off at my office. Marks will be noted on the assignment that will then be returned to you by a clerk. Any questions?"

"Ehm… yes I have one." Ling said timidly.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you suddenly change your mind? Last week you said that we couldn't go ahead."

"Last week I didn't have your preliminary grades, now I do and you both scored 99 % while the rest only scored an average of 70 %. I would say that gives me enough of a reason. Now any other questions? No, good. DISMISSED!"

The shouted dismissed startled them into action and they dashed back to their desks slung their backpacks on and raced for the door knowing that this teacher HATED slow students.

Once outside they breathed a sigh before grinning before they were startled as they were handed a note to report to the teachers lounge at once.

They looked at each other before shrugging and running off once again only slowing so they didn't miss their corners.

When they arrived at the teachers lounge Cloud stepped up and gulped once before quickly knocking and telling the teacher that opened the door that they had been summoned.

The teacher nodded and waved them in.

Their others teachers were inside and each handed them between 6 and 10 inches of paperwork just like their mako manufacting teacher had done.

It seemed that they had scored between 95 and 100 % in each class so they didn't have to come to theoretical class any more, they only had to hand in their assignments and then they were done.

They ended up with a stack of about 4 feet of homework.

Ling shrugged and was suddenly glad each teacher had added a planner and course label to his or her folder, not to mention the fact these standard bags were so big.

She crouched down and managed to get some of the folders neatly in her bag along with the books she had been carrying and her pens.

Then their summon teacher came forward and gave each of them two canvas bags in which the other folders fit, snugly but it fit.

She thanked the teacher and finished the packing.

She looked over and saw that Cloud was having some problems before she said.

"Not much of a packer are you? Here I'll help you."

Before she helped Cloud to get the folders stashed in the bags.

"Thanks Ling!"

"You're welcome, come on let's go back to the dorm. I'm itching to start!"

BANNER

When Zack and Reno entered the dorm four hours later, the first thing they saw was a stack of folders of about 3 ½ feet high next to each desk. A stack of ¼ feet of loose sheets on each desk that was shoved against the wall, and a stack of papers about ¼ foot high in each bag.

Then on closer inspection the stacks inside the bags were finished rapports and neatly bundled together by either a series of staples or were neatly placed inside a smaller folder than those that were stacked next to the desks.

"Well you can say what you want Zack but at least they're tidy, organized and most importantly easy to keep track of." Reno said whit a grin while indicating the new rosters the two had taped above their desk.

Each roster held the date on which a particular assignment had to be finished and another paper held the roster that told them what training they had when and where.

Then there was a blue paper taped at the side which held a list of which teacher they had for what course and where that particular office was.

"True but it would be nice if they weren't always glued to their books!" Zack complained ruefully.

Up until that moment neither of them had spent a lot of time outside of their precious books, if they didn't need to be at basic training and even then there was always one within reach.

"Hey that ain't that bad you know! At least they're taking this chance seriously! And I got first dibs on the bathroom!" Reno answered before dashing into the bathroom.

"Hey! Not fair!"


	4. Chapter 3 Summoning Class

Final Fantasy VII: A different story

Chapter 3: summoning class

By Artic_uno_13

Beta-ed by: duo-chan-the-mpreg-fan

"Hey Ling do you know where the notes and reader about the theory of combining summons went?" Cloud asked when he came out of the shower all ready in uniform but still drying his hair.

"Yeah give me a second." Ling answered before climbing partway up the ladder to his bed and looking at the assorted stacks of papers, readers, books, binders and cd's there before finally locating the right one and grabbing it before handing it to Cloud.

"Thanks. So how many assignments are left for you for summoning?"

"Ehm… don't know actually I just finished one and was putting it away before checking what the next one was. Let me check."

Ling walked over to her desk and checked the roster and noticed that the one she just finished was the only one she hadn't marked as finished yet.

"Oh, I got none. The one I just finished was the last."

"WHAT?! You finished 35 papers in 7 days?"

"Ehm… Apparently." Ling said while scratching the back of her head.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken the teachers advice and combined those assignments according to the roster!" she muttered under her breath.

"Okay… and here I was thinking I was fast. Are you going to turn them in now?"

"Yeah, do you have any I can bring along?"

"Eh yeah give me a second." Cloud said before opening a drawer and pulling out a stack of assignments.

Ling did the same and emptied both drawers and Cloud placed his stack on top and opened the door Ling merely grabbed her keycard and walked out going to the teachers lounge and the postboxes, knowing the teachers wouldn't appreciate it if she dumped all these on their organized desks.

"Back again cadet?" one of the teachers asked when she pushed the door open with her foot.

"Yes sir." Ling said while walking further in and going to the wall with postboxes and the nearby empty table.

She dropped the stack on the table and began sorting them on teacher.

"So how many days worth are these?" A nearby teacher asked.

"One sir but their not all mine about 10 of these are cadet Strife's." Ling answered while continuing sorting through them.

When she was done she had 10 smaller stacks and started to place them in the correct postboxes.

"Only one day?" one of the military teachers asked.

"Yes sir. These were all very easy, although I don't understand why the readers keep revering to Shiva and Élan as two different beings. They're the same being."

The teachers shared a look that wasn't noticed by Ling who was looking for Mr. Ainsworth's box her English teacher.

"Care to explain that theory cadet?" her summon teacher asked.

"Yes sir. I found a book in the library that described the different ways of summoning and in it was said as an addition that when the Varuna were still believed to be common and among us that a great war raged the lands and that in it one of the Varuna summoned Shiva by calling out for Élan. The warrior that made that note described a being that matches Shiva as we know her nowadays."

"Very good cadet, I think we will have you test that during our next practical lesson. Be at gym 12 tomorrow at ten sharp."

"Yes sir!" Ling said while saluting.

When she left a man came out of the shadows and looked at the doorway.

"Interesting. Leons, I will be joining you at the practical tomorrow." before walking out.

Leons the summon teacher could only gulp and nod.

'Oh damn, now I have General Sephiroth joining my lesson. groan.' he thought to himself.

BANNER

"Élan!" Ling shouted during the practical.

She was facing an especially secured dragon for this test.

Almost immediately it grew colder and started to snow, before four crystals shot up from the ground in which a woman stood, then the crystals shattered and the shards flew in the direction of the dragon.

Then the woman, Shiva a.k.a. Élan whispered "diamond dust" then the beast was frozen and when Élan snapped her fingers it shattered reducing the dragon to frozen chunks of meat and bone.

Then Shiva turned to Ling and bowed before she disappeared and the summon stone Ling held in her hand catapulted itself into her chest.

She groaned before falling backwards, the tie holding her hair up snapping so her braid came coiling down. She landed harshly on her side while clutching her chest and gasping for breath.

"That is no repeat performance, but Shiva and Elan are indeed one and the same." She gasped while working herself to her knees.

Before she could work herself up further Cloud was at her side and pulled her up.

When Ling was standing leaning almost completely on Cloud Leons stepped forward and said "I was supposed to take that summon back but I think I can let you have it. It's only been used by you so far and they don't hand summons out anymore so all the new ones aren't usefull for us anymore. I'll check with the general about assigning it to you, until then get back into bed."

"yes sir!" Ling said before the class was dismissed.

Ling and Cloud went back to their dorm where Zack and Reno where waiting for them.

"Whoa man! What happened to you?!" Zack exclaimed before helping Cloud get her in bed.

"Élan." Was all Ling muttered before he was fast asleep.

"Summoning class practical went a bit wrong." Cloud explained before going to his desk and starting to work again.

"I thought they were excused from classes?" Reno noted.

"Not from the practicals." Zack said before shaking his head.

"I'm going to talk to someone, keep an eye on him, if he gets sick or anything beep me, I'll get a medic."

"yes sir!" Reno said while snapping to attention, fully aware of the order.


	5. Chapter 4 Seizures and Thruths

Final Fantasy VII: A different story

Chapter 4: seizures and thruth

By: Artic_uno_13

Beta-ed by: duo-chan-the-mpreg-fan

Two months later.

Lunch time

"Well? Are you two going to the ball?" Elena demanded of the duo.

Cloud shook his head in the negative and Ling just kept on parrying with Zack.

Just when Ling looked to be winning a tremor shook her lithe body.

Zack instantly dropped his buster sword.

"Ling…" he began but before he could finishing a full force seizure wrecked her body.

"Goddammit!" Rude exclaimed before he and Reno started to help Zack keep him still.

"Why can't those medics get the bloody thing out!" Cloud exclaimed before helping.

"I told you the Shiva material is growing together with his heart, if they get it out they'll have to remove a big portion of his heart he won't survive that."

"Goddammit!" Elena echoed Rude's earlier statement.

Here Ling was having a minimum of one seizure a day for the past two months and no-one could do anything, even general Sephiroth had lent his materia to try and get it out but each attempt had only resulted in a seizure, though the attempts with the general's materia had resulted in a less vicious one. Sephiroth had taken an interest in him and had started to personally train him and Cloud up for Elite together with Zack who'd managed to get in about a month ago.

Ling knew what was happening and had found the solution but she had burned the note and the original book had disappeared.

Ten minutes later it was over and Ling was lying semi-peacefull with his head in Cloud's lap.

"What happened?" he asked weakly.

"Relax mate, you had another one."

"That's the fourth… one today." Ling gasped.

The group shared a concerned look, that was the highest number yet.

BANNER

General Sephiroth's office

Sephiroth was reading a book called Varuna Profiles: volume 1, the book Ling had looked in before he had found the solution.

'the growing together of an organ and a materia has only been witnessed in women and then only those of specific bloodlines, so far there has been no 'cure' found but the symptoms such as seizures, fever, un-ending bleeding from cuts and nausea have stopped after the woman found what they termed as their soul-mate. If this soulmate isn't found within a varying period of time the woman will die.'

"but Private Chang isn't a woman or is he…" Sephiroth pondered. 'zack did say he showed a lot of similarities with that girl Elena… and he does in fact I saw that myself. Maybe…'

'I am going to find out right this minute!'

Sephiroth then paged Zack.

BANNER

[beep beep] "oh! That's mine!" Zack said at the sound of a pager.

He clipped it loose and checked the number and message.

"Bring Chang?! Oh well he's the commander." Zack mumbled before picking Chang up and cradling his head against his shoulder.

When Ling was secure he took off at a brisk run towards Sephiroth's condo.

By the time he got there Ling was unconscious and Sephiroth was standing outside having seen them approach.

Once they were in the lift the steady drip drip of one of Ling's slashes could be heard.

Apparently he had bled through his bandage.

"Do you have some bandages in your condo?" Zack asked.

A sharp nod was his only answer before the doors opened and they were in his condo.

Zack kicked open the door to the guestroom while Sephiroth went to get the bandages and his heal and restore materia.

Zack took Ling's jacket off and prepared to slip his top off the tanktop when Sephiroth came in.

Sephiroth went to sit behind Ling so he was in a sitting position.

Zack pulled the shirt off over his head and almost immediately a large number of bandages could be seen, almost his entire torso was wrapped as where his shoulders.

The one thing all of them had in common was that each and every one was soaked with blood.

"I think I'm going to get a pair of scissors for this." Zack said before walking back out.

"Zack get a spare shirt out of my closet for him will ya!" Sephiroth called after him worry evident in his voice.

'how could this have happened, no-one should get so many wounds from simple training.'

"Zack do you know what happened?" he asked when Zack had started cutting the bandages loose one by one.

"No, but whoever it was is going to pay." He almost growled.

"They really did manage to sneak in quickly didn't they?"

"Yeah they're like my little brothers." Zack said "or make that my little brother and sister." He sheepishly said.

"what?!"

"yeah look he… she oh whatever there's boobs here man!"

Sephiroth quickly looked over Ling's shoulder and indeed there was a set of breasts.

He blushed bright red and grabbed the spare shirt and clamped that in front of her chest.

"ZACK! Manners!" he said.

"you think that Elena girl can keep this a secret?" he then asked.

"No she's a blabbermouth."

"oh damn your right, ehm you go run a bath for her and we'll get her properly cleaned up but she can do the rebandaging of her chest herself."

"so you're not going to betray her secret?"

"would you?" Sephiroth countered "you said it yourself, they're special. I wouldn't care if they were the long lost love children of Hojo himself."

Sephiroth then started to weave the restore spell around her and one by one the gashes closed and then disappeard as if they never where.

Zack disappeared into the bathroom and soon water could be heard running.

20 minutes later a decent amount of water was in the tub and Sephiroth stripped Ling down completely and put her in the tub while carefully washing the blood away.

Zack had left for his dorm to gather her stuff.

She was to stay with Sephiroth for now, at least until she had her strength back and he had some explanations.

When Zack entered the dorm the entire group was waiting there.

He was almost immediately bombarded with questions.

"now hold it! Everyone out! Cloud, Reno stay." Zack barked.

"what's this all about Zack?" Reno asked as soon as the others were out.

"the first day, when you helped Ling to Sephiroth's office did you notice anything off about him?" Zack asked instead of answering.

"Yeah, now that I think of it he moved a lot like Elena does at injury training."

"Cloud you notice anything?" Zack then asked off him.

"yeah he got cranky around the same time that Elena had her period and he accepted a piece of chocolate from her while he doesn't touch the stuff any other time..." Cloud trailed off and Reno's face blanked out.

"No way!"

"Yes way." Zack said dryly "Now help me to get her stuff. She's staying with Seph for now."

Together Cloud and Zack emptied her desk contents neatly into her schoolbag and then the contents of her half of the trunk went into her duffel.

A stack of books didn't fit and Cloud plucked a book from underneath the pillow.

Cloud wrapped that one in a coat and stashed that in with her school books even though it didn't really fit.

Zack hoisted the schoolbag over one of his shoulders and grabbed the duffel before he snatched the stack off books and pilled those under his arm, before returning to Sephiroth's condo.

Cloud made to follow but was told to stay at least until they had cleaned her up and Sephiroth had said he could visit.

BANNER

'oh damn this is so not happening, oh well it has to be done' Sephiroth thought to himself while he was washing Ling but he was careful not to get to close to any privates.

20 minutes later everything he could clean without getting too personal was cleaned up he carefully lifted her free of the tub before wrapping her tiny, slim body in an oversized towel he quickly dried her off before slipping one of his boxers on for the moment then he got his shirt and slid it over her head before he picked her up bridal style. He kicked the door to his room open seeing how the guestroom one was a bit bloody, then he carefully got her in the bed before he pulled the covers over her.

He quietly left the room and changed the sheets on the other bed.


	6. Chapter 5 Revelations

Final Fantasy VII: A different story

Chapter 5: Revelations

By: Artic_uno_13

Beta-ed by: duo-chan-the-mpreg-fan

A/N YESSS! After almost a year of no computer ( both my laptop and desktop decided to die on me, and my new just got hooked to the internet 5 minutes ago. And my mom wouldn't allow me to use her desktop to update.) I can finally say: Hello I'm ba-ack!

Anyways please enjoy chapter 5!

When Ling woke up she rolled over onto her side and snuggled back into the warmth of the blanket, before realizing these were softer than the linnens on her bed.

She sat up and looked around.

There right next to the bed were her duffel and schoolbag, stuffed to the brim with her stuff.

She paled and dug into them looking for the small leather bound book that Cloud had fished out from under her pillow.

She heaved a sigh of relief before digging through her pack for her med kit. Her head was killing her.

She could hear talking from next door and she quietly slipped out of bed and into some clothes.

Grabbing a few rolls of bandages she bandaged her torso again, noting that her slashes were opening up again.

Sephiroth and the others from their friend group, minus Zack, were sitting in his sitting room, twisting their hands nervously waiting for her to wake.

"Do you think she's going to be all right?" Reno asked.

"Yeah from what I've seen from her training sessions she's tough." Sephiroth replied.

"But she's also in deep shit." Zack said as he walked in. "Her father just called asking if his daughter had singed in for the military and/or academy. The clerk said that there were no girls by the last name of Chang but that there was a boy. Now he's coming here himself to look for his wayward daughter, if he exposes her she's dead."

"Then let him come, my life is forfeit as it is, be it by one of you, or by Hojo or by my father's hand, dead I'm still going to be."

They looked over to see Elina standing in the doorway her entire torso wrapped in bandages.

"I thought I healed your cuts." Sephiroth said with a frown.

"They came back they always do lately after a heal." She said with a shrug before limping over.

Rude quickly stood up and offered her his chair.

She gratefully sunk into it.

"Now care to tell us what happened?" Sephiroth asked.

"Jaher." Was all she said before she fell silent again, it was enough.

Jaher was a Wutaian cadet who had been picking on her from day one, always too forceful during training and outside of training he was always insulting her.

"Oy! What did the prick do this time?"

"The usual." Was her soft reply "now, anything else you want to know now or can I go sleep some more?"

"Shoo back to bed!" was her response from the ever-cheerful Reno.

"Mmmm, not gonna make it back." She just managed to mumble before she was all ready half asleep.

Sephiroth sighed and stepped forward before picking her up and getting her back to bed.


	7. Chapter 6 A Date with daddy dearest pt 1

Final Fantasy VII: A different story

Chapter 6: a date with daddy dearest

By: Artic_uno_13

Beta-ed by: duo-chan-the-mpreg-fan

A/n school finally stopped being a royal pain in the ass, and I managed to finish this chapter and a bit of the next one this morning. It has been beta-ed (mostly) but a few minor details have been changed.

a/n please note that the previous chapters have been replaced after editing by a friend of mine.

The next week went by fast and Ling started to help Sephiroth with his paperwork.

Then on Friday President Shinra came for a debate with Sephiroth.

"General, the President is here to see you." Ling notified him by the speaker set.

"Send him in." came the slightly crackling response.

"He's expecting you mister President." Ling said to the president.

"Thank you…." The president trailed off only knowing her class, from her collar.

"Third Class Sergeant Chang sir." Ling answered when she saw his hesitation.

Ling was quite proud of this fact, in two weeks time she had to do some testing and a mission to see if she could get into class two.

The president nodded and walked on his bodyguards staying in the office with Ling.

Ling busied herself with her paperwork again, before glancing up to look at the bodyguards.

"Hello Tseng, Reno, Rude." She acknowledged them.

They simply nodded.

'What's up with all the nodding today?' she questioned herself before turning back to her computer to finish the neat rapport draft Sephiroth had her type out for him.

He usually wrote rough drafts and left her to fill in the proper forms and deliver them.

It was boring but it did give her a nice bonus in her paycheck every month.

Then she also had gotten a raise because she had become Sephiroth's personal clerk, so she was paid to keep her mouth shut on higher up matters.

All in all it wasn't a bad deal she'd struck, she wasn't going to be executed, she was the personal clerk of the guy she fancied and she had become somewhat familiar with the most top-ranked Turks.

Yeah; not a bad situation.

Then she took a look at the appointment book and paled.

11.00 a.m. Lord Chang, Wutai.

She quickly looked up at the clock and stared… and stared some more 10.59.

A sweat drop formed on her brow.

'If I run really fast could I make it out?'

Then the elevator blipped signaling that it was going up.

"CRAP!" she cursed causing the three Turks to stare at her.

"If you guys need me I'm going to jump out of the window" she said while getting up.

Then the doors opened, and a stately Wutaian man stepped out.

'Well there went that idea, now what do I do?!'

"Announce me, Cadet, and hurry up." Chang barked at her.

'The insolence!' Ling thought to herself before turning to face him. "No." and after that single word she sat down and continued with her work.

"I demand to be announced."

"Demand away, you will not be announced until the general and the President are done with their meeting."

Then with a huff she stood up with the paperwork Sephiroth had requested.

Her head held high in a dignified manner she stalked to the office door and knocked.

"Enter"

Quickly stepping in she gave a quick look at the lord before closing the door shut with an air off indignation around her.

"The paperwork you requested sir, and you're 11 o clock is here, unfortunately."

"What do you mean?" the president asked.

"My _father _Lord Chang from Wutai has arrived, unfortunately he's very rude today. Apparently he's throwing a hissy fit because my sister ran away from home. May I be excused for an early lunch sir?" she explained before directing the later at Sephiroth.

"Yes you may, I'll have you paged when Lord Chang has left."

"Thank you sir." Ling turned to leave the office

"Oh and Chang, show the lord in please?"

"With delight sir." Ling almost purred.

Then she left the office.

"General Sephiroth may see you now." She said with an almost feral grin.

She showed him in and had the pleasure of seeing a very well disguised grim look in his eyes.

She spared him a very small smile before turning tail and grabbing her pack with her stuff before very quickly leaving the office.

But before she could leave, a ruckus started in the office.

Sighing she turned around, dropped her bag on her seat and drew her gun.

Quickly flicking the safety off, and then on second thought, relocking it back. She opened the door and two seconds later had assessed the situation.

Sephiroth was shielding the president from the lord's gun and held him at gunpoint so they were holding each other at gunpoint.

She stepped inside and placed the barrel against the back of the lord's head just above his topknot and whispered, "drop the gun and I won't fire."

Lord Chang just clicked the safety off.

"Suit yourself, drop the gun or I will fire in three" and in one swift move she removed the safety of her gun making it click loudly in the silence.

"One" no movement

"Two" still no movement

"Thr.."

*Clatter*

"Very wise of you." Ling said "shall I esco-ungh"

Lord Chang had swiftly turned around and plunged a knife in between her ribs.

Two seconds later two guns spewed lead, Ling's hit the lord's right kneecap while Sephiroth's went through his shoulder.

"Pity I was aiming for his head" Sephiroth dryly remarked.

"Always the joker, aren't you." Ling remarked in between gasps for breath.

"Are you all right?" the president asked with a concerned look, in contrary to popular belief he cared about his personnel, in his own way, as in that he expected the best of each one and if they gave their best he would provide for them richly.

Chang Ling had the honor of being in his graces for a job well done, even though he was a paper pusher and not a guard.

"Just peachy sir" Ling commented "can I use your bathroom sir?" she asked of Sephiroth.

He just nodded and she went through a side-door before resolutely locking the door behind her.

The bathroom was not exactly small but not big either on the left at the back behind a door was a toilet, and on the whole right wall were cabinets with a mirror above it and then more cabinets.

One of which held spare clothes for both herself and Sephiroth, and another held first aid supplies like bandages and alcohol. A third held healing Materia. A waste bucket stood on the left next to the door

Ling just tore her jacket off and cut her tank top from her body before she tore the knife out.

Going down on one knee from pain she dropped the knife, which landed with a seemingly deafening clatter.

She stayed on the ground for almost a minute before pulling herself up and opening the first aid cabinet, tearing the bottle of cleaning alcohol out she emptied the bottle in her wound.

Luckily it was below the bandages that held her bust flat, so she didn't have to remove those.

A scream of pure agony erupted despite her constraint and effort of trying not to.

"Ling! LING!" almost instantly erupted from the other side of the room.

"daiyoubo ka" Ling rasped out while the room seemed to be spinning, seconds after that, she descended into darkness and fell slightly forward and sideways so she landed on her left side her front facing the floor, narrowly missing the toilet door.

Seconds later she vaguely heard a kick land against the door before she lost consciousness completely.


	8. Chapter 7 A Date with Daddy dearest pt 2

Final Fantasy VII: A different story

Chapter 7: a date with daddy dearest pt. 2

By: Artic_uno_13

a/n finally this piece gave me such a headache to write! And then yesterday it was like "ooh no, no, no, like this: tick tick tick oops! 12 pages…"

Last time:

"_daiyoubo ka" Ling rasped out while the room seemed to be spinning, seconds after that, she descended into darkness and fell slightly forward and sideways so she landed on her left side her front facing the floor, narrowly missing the toilet door._

_Seconds later she vaguely heard a kick land against the door before she lost consciousness completely._

*on the other side of the door*

Seph and Shinra were watching the door in concern after it clicked closed behind him.

Soon after they heard a ripping noise and then the sound of a pair of scissors being used.

Then a clattering of the knife landing on the ground. A tense minute passed.

Then a cabinet door opening and a bottle cap being unscrewed.

"AARGH"

"Ling! LING!" Sephiroth shouted while pounding on the door.

"Daiyoubo ka" they heard him rasp before a soft thud sounded, immediately Sephiroth was kicking at the door, the Turks and president watching in concern.

Sephiroth cursed before throwing his tall frame against the door, tearing the lock out of the frame.

The door sprung open and banged loudly against the opposite wall.

The first sight the group got of Ling was a collapsed frame lying on the ground and a suspiciously bandaged torso before Sephiroth was kneeling in the way and cleaning the wound again before bandaging his side.

When Sephiroth was done he grabbed a spare tank top before pulling it on and lifting him up bridal style.

"Why all the bandages? General" president Shinra questioned.

"If I may President?" Reno spoke up.

At the presidents nod he continued "there's a soldier in B-Barrack by the name of Jahar that's been beating Chang up since day one. We suspect that he may be jealous of Chang because Chang is top of his classes despite his rather slim frame."

"Have this Jahar questioned by the inquisitorial squad." The president ordered before marching out.

BANNER

Sephiroth could be seen supporting the smaller third class soldier through the campus which garnered a few odd glances here and there, seeing how the soldier was barely 5 foot 4 ( 1.60 m. ) and he was a shocking 7 foot (2.10 M) tall.

Seeing all the attention they got Sephiroth just ducked them inside their apartment building and grinned when they were in the elevator.

"Seems to me they saw something funny, wouldn't you say so shortie?"

"humph not my fault I still have one growth spurt to go! "

Arriving at their one floor apartment she humphed in a typical female way before walking in ignoring the support he tried to give her or the fact that the rest of 'their' friend group was staring openmouthed at the duo.

"what?" Sephiroth asked.

Then Reno gave an al mighty smirk, "I think she likes you boss."

From behind her bedroom door Ling flushed before shouting "I do not like that arrogant I'm-taller-than-you prick!"

A roar of laughter was her answer.

Huffing she went to her weapons closet and picked up her twin sais before holstering her standard duty gun and slipping on her fighting gloves, then swiftly replacing her shirt, she clipped the swords on their clips on her back and walked out slamming her bedroom door for good effect.

Then when she was passing by Reno she swiftly jabbed out hitting him firmly on the jaw, and electrocuting him in the process.

"You're lucky it's a baby thunder, and not my recently mastered one!" she growled before walking out, or at least trying to.

Zack simply stepped in front of the elevator and asked "where are you going?"

"to kick the shit out of poor innocent dummies!" she practically growled, before pushing him aside making him crash to the ground.

BANNER

Ling stood in the officers sparring hall, having gotten permission from Sephiroth to go there to train, or more precisely she was standing in the simulation room with the gang sitting in the control room.

Sighing to himself Sephiroth activated the machine at the level she'd demanded of him.

Level 20. she had only cleared up till level 18, so the group was worried and Reno was standing with his electro rod at the ready while Zack was standing at the door at the ready to burst in and save her butt.

They looked on as a trio of wolves materialized around her and she drew her gun.

The next few minutes were a flurry of wolves leaping and Ling dodging and taking potshots at the beasts.

Each time a wolf was defeated it would be replaced by a little stronger one, and per 10 beasts she defeated the difficulty would go up a notch, and thusly the monsters would be replaced.

4 levels later, at level 24 she was beginning to tire so Sephiroth called over the intercom "are you done now?"

"hell no!" she shouted back before grinning in pleasure at seeing the next beast to emerge.

"fuck! A dragon sandworm combo!" Reno cursed while turning to exchange a shocked look with Rude.

"what sandworm?" Sephiroth dryly remarked from in front of the viewing screen.

"are ya blind?!" Reno exclaimed before turning back.

A few seconds of silence later a surprised "oh" issued from his mouth, Ling was dryly making her way back to the exit and behind her way the corpses of the sandworm and dragon, still silently dissolving into nothing.

Sephiroth ended the session, printed the kill list and said, "I'll make sure you get paid for the slaying of these."


	9. Chapter 8 a deal

Final Fantasy VII: A different story

Chapter 8: a deal

By: Artic_uno_13

"So where are you two dragging me off to again?" Ling asked while Sephiroth was peeking around a corner.

"We were ordered by the president to make a surprise inspection/ass kicking off the Turks building in Midgar."

"And you need me for that how?" she asked sceptically.

"You're a regular because of your friends, Zack and I never show until we mean business." Sephiroth answered.

"So basically you need me as an excuse to go there." Ling summarised.

"Yeah basically" Zack shrugged.

"All right, I'll get you in, on one condition."

"Which would be?"

"You get me a chocobo pass for the use of a riding chocobo If I ever need it. I have this feeling I'm going to be seeded for one of Hojo's supply runs sometime soon. He seems to be burning through them at an accelerated pace lately. "

"Ooh un-lucky you if you do get seeded." Zack sympathized "I'm sure tall and handsome here would do that for you, on the other hand it would help shape up your legs and butt even nicer."

Ling and Sephiroth both stopped walking at the same time.

Ling turned partially, "you sure you're not checking out the wrong pair of legs? I had you pegged as having an eye on Cloud."

Zack tried to splutter a response but only managed to embarrass himself.

Ling just gave Sephiroth a look that clearly said 'see!' before she stalked off, dragging both men along, Zack still spluttering.

She walked into Reno's dorm room with the two still in tow.

"Hey Reno, Rude." She greeted the Turks. "Look I need to ask you guys a question."

At the duo's blank looks she continued.

"Who has Zack been ogling more, Cloud or me?"

At this the Turks blinked and Zack started spluttering more, proving his guilt by trying to deny that he's been ogling anyone let alone Cloud or Ling.

She just looked at him and said "well thanks for your opinion guys I got it all figured now. He's been ogling Cloud. Thanks!" and then she calmly sashayed out wiggling her hips just a bit more than normal just to tease Zack.

*a few months later back in Sephiroth's condo*

"So have you heard?" Reno asked.

"Heard what?" Ling absently.

"The ball silly!" Elena chirruped from across the room.

"oh, interesting" Ling muttered while turning her page from her sideway spot on the chair, legs dangling over one armrest with her back against the other one.

"Ooh you're no fun!" Elena grumbled.

"no I'm not, I'm pre-occupied." Ling mumbled while turning another page.

"with what?" Elena chirruped over her shoulder.

"eek!" ~bwam thud~ "owie…" Ling pouted childishly from her new position on the floor.

"So what'cha reading?" Reno asked while pulling her and the chair up.

"Mission specs, I'll be away on a mission the next few days for Hojo, apparently he needs some new samples caught. Or better said harvested. He needs Elfadunk skin and blood, Levrikon beaks and Mandragora leaves from the chocobo farm area. Whatever he needs those for." She shuddered all ready disgusted with the idea of having to tow those things back and deliver them. "besides it's going to take at least four days to actually get to Kalm and then I've got to get to the Chocobo Farm area!" she grumbled while trying to find the missing page of her report.

"why so long, Kalm is only two hours drive away." Reno commented.

"yeah if you have the luxury of transport!" she grumbled "I am walking, I don't have vehicle pass due to my paper-push job. Clerks aren't allowed the use of cars, bikes, trucks or anything else mechanic. Never mind the riding chocobo's!"

"well that's just annoying!" Reno said before tossing the missing page in her face.

"why you!" she playfully growled before tackling him to the ground.

They ended up rolling around on the floor mock wrestling, that is until the door slid open.

Sephiroth and Zack stood in the doorway and looked at the scene before Zack mumbled "we can't leave them alone for even a minute can we?"

"Nope!" Ling chirruped from she sat perched on Reno's chest.

"ger'off!" he grunted.

"what, am I too heavy?" Ling playfully asked before getting off his chest and giving him a hand up.

"So where's the decent chow!" she then demanded of the two newcomers.

Zack simply tossed her a pizza box that was still slightly steamy.

"All right chow time!" she cheered before plopping down in front of the tv and opening her box up.

"Ling! Catch!" Elena said before tossing her a can of dr. pepper soda.

They spent the rest of the evening in companiable festivity celebrating Cloud's recent promotion to second class, he'd been a bit slower in the promotion aspect because he'd been assigned on muscle mass missions and not speed missions.

"so Cloud what are you assigned to next?" Reno asked.

"Lab tech guard squad, and the best thing I can finally dump the gun if I want and switch to specialty weapon while on duty!" Cloud grinned.

"Ooh, so which you going to choose?" Elena asked the other Turks leaning in closer.

Cloud and Ling shared a mischievous look before they both jumped forward and tackled her before both pulling a broadsword from seemingly nowhere.

"what do you think I'm going to pick?" Cloud grinned not expecting a response, it seemed that Cloud and Ling had once again managed to pull one right under their noses.


	10. Chapter 9 Kira Doragon

Final Fantasy VII: A different story

Chapter 9: Kira Doragon

By: Artic_uno_13

*a few weeks later*

Ling was standing at attention in the president's office, the president behind his desk with Sephiroth standing on one side and Zack on the other side.

"At ease Sergeant" the president murmured.

Ling dropped her hand and went to stand slightly wide with her hands clasped behind her back.

"The inquisitorial squad has examined your case and come to the conclusion that class four private Jahar has overstepped his bounds and he has been removed from service without honor and pay." At this the president stopped looking at the documents in front of him and looking Ling straight in the eye. "I would also like to be the first to congratulate you on being the first one to have adequately skinned an Elfadunk for Doctor Hojo and to welcome you to second class. You are now a field lieutenant. Also why were you allowed a riding chocobo?"

Immediately Ling snapped out a salute "thank you sir! And General Sephiroth owed me a favor sir!"

He then considered the newly made lieutenant in front of him abruptly he spoke "may I ask you a question? Off the record?"

At Chang's perplexed nod he continued "I've been hearing some strange rumors from within the Turks, seems a few of your friends in the Turk division seem to constantly refer to you as a she," he saw the muscles next to the lieutenant's eye twitch briefly before becoming still again.

"It's true then, you are the Lord Chang's daughter. Might I enquire why you decided to hide among my soldiers and as a man no less!"

"well you see, the male part wasn't my idea, I came here with bandages because of a wound and so my chest was flat, and apparently the man signing us in at Costa del sol didn't realize I was a girl and signed me up as a guy, I just never rectified the mistake seeing my father will kill me when he finds me." Then she pulled a disgusted face "after all I'm supposed to be the perfect daughter and baby-sitter and marry a guy nearly four times my age even though the guy hasn't been seen in forever."

"Might I ask you about another matter then?" at her nod he asked.

"Do you happen to know the soldier the wutaians rever to as dragon-slayer?"

She grinned and bowed "Chang Elina, Kira-Doragon at your service."

This time it was the men's turns to have a shocked look flit onto their face.

"but why would your father have allowed…" Zack trailed off not to sure anymore with her currently look faced at him.

"A great and respected scholar among my people once said '_Some warriors look fierce, but are mild. Some seem timid, but are vicious. Look beyond appearances; position yourself for the advantage.' _His name was Deng Ming-Dao, perhaps you've heard of him. He taught our warriors much of warfare." And then she grinned "and then he un-leashed me upon them, the boys paid for their un-willingness to battle a woman. For it was Sun Tzu who spoke wisely when he said "Victory is reserved for those who are willing to pay it's price." And I was willing to pay the price."

"I take it he didn't know until too late." The President grinned.

Ling returned his feral grin "No I didn't tell him. He found out by coming to watch my brother eat dirt." She shifted her stance lightly, clearly uncomfortable making her gun clang against her bracer.

The clang echoed eerily through the office.

Then suddenly a sound reached her ears, looking up she noticed that Sephiroth had heard it also. The clang of her gun seemed to echo down the hall.

*CRASH*

She flinched turned and in one swift movement was on crouching her back to the desk gun poised and ready at the space between the two stairwells to take on everything that would have the gall to infiltrate the office.

"Chang! Stand down; you're not in the protection details!" Zack almost snarled from where he was standing sword ready and poised.

"My heart is true as steel." She simply quoted.

"Shakespeare" Sephiroth muttered under his breath "of all times.."

Then he was interrupted by the harsh sound of a gun discharge.

A pained cry followed before a ruckus started as the secondary line had appeared and apparently regained control of whatever it was.

Then a third class soldier appeared on the upper left stairway, standard duty gun hanging limply from a single hand. "The escaped experimental sample has been recaptured sir!" a familiar voice sounded from underneath a standard lab tech soldier helmet.

"Cloud?" Ling exclaimed.

The soldier pulled of the helmet and grinned unabashed. "yes sir!"

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed before remembering where she was and blushing.

"Soldier! Report!" the president barked out a bit on the pale side, meeting one of Hojo's was never fun and was deemed to want to be avoided at all costs.

"sir! yes sir!" Cloud replied before answering "The newly acquired experimental sample: HO512, escaped from transport exactly 25 minutes ago and managed to make it's way upwards from the 68th to the 69th floor independently. Doctor Hojo demanded we return his precious sample as it was needed for project Eve. He also began demanding that we return it unharmed and without restraints as that would damage muscle fibre needed for the continued health and breed ability of aforementioned specimen." He paused to take a breath "the specimen was cornered just outside the presidential office and shot twice through the leg to prevent it from using the kick-attack that laid waste to four of our 3.6 tonne vehicles upon capture. It is being escorted back to the lab facility on the 67th floor as we speak." Then he snapped a salute and remained in stance.

"good job," the President simply said "However I am not aware of this project Eve"

"Permission to speak sir!" Ling barked out while straightening.

"granted soldier"

"the scientific project tagged as Eve in all official paperwork is a project designed to crossbreed a new experimental sample, using the egg of the most powerful female soldier Hojo could get his hands on, the semen of our dear and might I add off the record; sexy as hell; general here mixed with DNA from sample Jenova and inserted until birth in the womb of an ancient to create a more powerful human, that will be able to last the entire battery of testing."

"that's… that's…I didn't authorise that!" the president spluttered.

"No you didn't sir, Hojo did."

"I need to think about this, if you have any proof whatsoever hand it to me as soon as possible. Dismissed." The president said carefully. "oh and lieutenant, if anyone asked why you're in the men barracks while you're female tell them it was an experiment sanctioned by me and… well leave it at that. I would also like to say that if a certain general wishes to share his apartment with some-one that some-one's rank and gender don't matter."


	11. Chapter 10 A Mission

Final Fantasy VII: A different story

Chapter 10: A mission

By: Artic_uno_13

"Strife! Pay attention!" a rough order was barked before the commanding officer felt the need to eat those words when the SOLDIER jumped up and killed off three monsters with a single swordspin mid-jump. He remembered Strife from his first round through the program. He had learned a lot in that one year of infantry.

Half an hour later the final testing of the semester ended and all soldiers in that part of the academy heaved a sigh of relief, now they only had to survive their next three months of missions and assignments and they earned a new rank.

"Hey Strife how's that hot looking Wutaian roomie of you doing?" a fellow soldier asked Cloud, now if only he could remember the brunette's name…

"He's doing fine, he's on assignment all ready since his projector data was so consistent in it's upward performance."

"Oh what kind of assignment?" the unknown asked

"General Sephiroth's PA." Cloud shrugged "at least until the wounds Jahar inflicted are healed, they gave him a paper-push job."

"How does that work with his training?"

"The general is training him up slowly, apparently Chang is very good at that kendo stuff, the general favors."

Just then the click-clack that only clerks made came, into hearing causing the soldiers to snap at attention, you never knew who the clerk was accompanying.

Then the clerk came into view, and just as the men heaved a sigh of relief, they knew this clerk, the clerk snapped out a "Attention! Generals Sephiroth and Donovan are coming to make an inspection." Then he looked at their disorder and barked like a true instructor "Didn't you hear me? Form ranks!"

The men hastily complied, the clerk taking up a position at an angle to the corner also in a salute.

The two generals walked in and looked at the assembled men before Sephiroth walked to the front of the rank and started explaining.

"Listen up! Your class has been the lucky one seeded to accompany me and Lieutenants Fair and Chang to a mission in the Gold Saucer."

The cadets started grinning before they looked at the annoyed face of lieutenant Fair and they wisely stopped.

"This mission will be no picnic, it will also not be a fun filled trip. We are to accompany the beasts that were captured in various missions in the past months to the newly finished battle arena. You will be divided into squads and each squad will be responsible for a cart of beasts. Allow the beasts to escape and you WILL replace them. Lieutenant Chang has the mission specs and the team data. You have one week to make your teams a compatible fighting force, one of you has had the dubious honour of being in my squad. Do not take it as a privilege for we are in charge of the cart with king behemoth's. help my squad achieve the goal and I will grant that person one challenge to any of the other three, the one you defeat, will be the rank obtained. Example defeat me or Donovan and obtain the prized class one rank, defeat chang and you'll be second class, mid level. Everything understood? Then dismissed!"

Immediately all the men started towards Ling only to be barked back at her sharp "stay in formation! One at a time!"

He was clearly in a bad mood for some reason.

Then he started listing monster names each followed by four names the named were dismissed to various gym rooms, meant for team practice they were to spend every waking moment of the next week in those rooms.

Finally only five boys remained.

Cloud and four others.

"Now listen up, four of you will have the marlboro's the last one will be in our group."

She looked at all five boys each looking nervous, hopefull or a combination of both.

"The assigned cart number is m-28 the assigned room number is d4, Strife follow me, the rest of you…" she smirked nastily "don't die." Before turning and walking out.

The next week went by quickly, the training harsh and brutal but finally on the fifth day they succeeded, Ling and Cloud could now rush in at an enemy without impeding Sephiroth's Masamune but instead augmenting it and each other, and Zack well he was never the problem.

Getting Ling to not look overly effeminate compared to the men however was the problem, she'd been trained from a very young age to make use of her feminity in battle include her ability to use the most mind-boggling gymnastics in her advantage. Most of those however were impossible to do by a man. Their hips just too different in bonestructure.

The last two days were spend relaxing and teasing. None of them commenting on the sudden disappearance of the seizures, they decided to just ignore it and blame it on the materia finally being absorbed.

Ling knew better though, it wasn't the materia but her heart that had been absorbed.

She was now fully dependant on it and the seizures would come again, this was simply the calm before the storm, and when it hit there was no telling what would happen.

But until that time came, she would have to see about getting more private time with Cloud, they had been drifting apart lately. Seems Like Cloud all ready knew the other two as this was his second attempt but he hadn't said in an attempt to not stick out more. Zack and Sephiroth having gone along with his wishes.

The next morning the four descended upon the square in which the carts and soldiers 4th class were waiting. They were to set out for the two week travel that would take them to the gold saucer, each soldier being allowed the use of a chocobo for this mission only.

The four had chosen themselves as first ones to pick, Sephiroth went with his own pure silver one, a bit like stardust but with less of whitish silver and more a steel like silver, Zack had gone with a temperamental red one, while Cloud had taken a mellow black one.

Ling hadn't found one yet, but today a new shipment was due to come in and she was going to get a personal chocobo from those.

But right now she and Cloud were simply relaxing, no training, no impromptu riding lessons for Cloud and no fussing Sephiroth hovering over Ling.

After all Zack and Sephiroth were overseeing the checking and counting of both monsters and soldiers confirming that everyone was ready.

Then a voice came over the pa announcing the arrival of the chocobo's and summoning all stable hands to the loading dock to receive them.

Then before either of them could move a second message came over the pa.

"Lieutenant Chang please report to loading dock Chang to loading dock A-1"

Ling shrugged before starting an easy run towards the dock, the quarter of a mile a peace of cake even with her fake heart.

Barely two minutes later she was standing at attention before the stable master.

"you the Chang lad?" he gruffly asked.

"yes sir."

"Get the bird from transport 2 Gamma, your Mother send it over for you specifically. The bloody bird is all ready making a nuisance of itself."

"Do you happen to have it's name?"

"Yeah, star something or other."

"Mother send over my Stardust? Is my saddle and other equipment also here?"

"Yeah it's in with the bloody bird. Now you listen here! If you intend on keeping the thing alive then YOU manage ALL of its care! The bloody thing is unmanageable."

"Yes Sir!" Ling grinned before bouncing over to Stardust's carrier.

"Insane the lot of them!" the stable manager grinned. Wutaians and their war birds.

"what's keeping him?" Sephiroth mumbled to Cloud and Zack.

"I guess he's having trouble finding an adequate bird. I told him he should have gone with the purple one." Zack commented.

"No, the purple one was lame. Wouldn't have lasted a day."

"oh here he comes."

"wow what a beauty. I've never seen that shade of silver." And several other comments were made as Ling passed the long line of carts and soldiers.

"Where did you get that bird? That's the Lady Chang's War bird!" a Wutaian class mate demanded from two carts behind The behemoth cart.

"This is War bird Stardust, my sister's bird. True. How long since you were home Long?" Ling said Pausing. 'best to kill those questions now.'

"Four years this spring sir." Long replied.

"My sister died last winter."

"Then it should have gone to your father, Not you! You bastard son!"

"You are more of a bastard son than I. after all isn't Long your mothers name because your father didn't acknowledge you before Leviathan?"

"Yet I walked the streets, Head held high. You weren't even known until your father announced your banishment."

"Yet I retain honour. Do you know what Lord Chang demanded upon my coming of age?"

The boy wordlessly shook his head, that wasn't mentioned.

"I refused to take my sisters virginity." And with That Ling mounted the mighty war bird that Stardust had grown into.

The bird strode forward, head held high. Ling strongly on it's back the stirrups mounted high like a racing bird would have them.

Ling drew her sword when they were 10 paces from Sephiroth, held it up in front of her, point to the heavens and bowed before slipping it back into it's sheath.

"Everyone is accounted for General." Cloud said ignoring the sword pledge made, it was not meant for him so he could ignore it.

"Move out!" Sephiroth ordered before inclining his head to Ling in silent acceptance, he knew all about Wutaian customs. To ignore a sword pledge was to insult the giver and often resulted in feuds. And that would be problematic, after all shinra vs. shinra? Nope been there. Done that. Not a good idea.

They quickly boxed in the cart, well more of a truck really, before they moved out.

They were to move to the mountains were they would be airlifted over the jagged peaks before moving to Junon from where they would get a boatride to Costa del Sol.

From there they would go to Corel and ride the cablecart, one beast at a time and wrestle them to the arena. They couldn't use the desert loading dock due to the newly constructed prison.

All in all a difficult journey. It was a two day journey simply to get to the mountains, then a day on the airship to get across. Another three days to get to lower junon, a day to upper junon. A week to get across the sea. And then the two weeks to get to the saucer, then the wrangling would begin.

And that was the time for the first three carts, the rest would have to wait even longer.

They had to wait for the airlift. So Sephiroth and his team had a weeks worth of camping to look forward too.

Not to mention the midgar zoloms… with the carts they couldn't outrun the blasted things.


End file.
